


The Love of my Life Pizza

by KaXiMc



Series: Pizza poetry [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, pizza - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Other, Pizza, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaXiMc/pseuds/KaXiMc
Summary: Hand crafted, organic, dairy free, glucose free, yeast free, pizza





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beautifully written poetry written by yours truly. If you don't understand this complex work I have another work up where it explains the hidden meaning behind the eloquently written poem.

Pizza

PIZZA. With mushrooms.  
Pepperoni Mushroom.  
Pizza is my food.

Pizza 

We must meet and eat.  
As much pizza you can think.  
It will be quite a feat.  
Gone before a blink. 

Pizza

Pizza Is very much like the trees.  
There since forever and will stay as long as we live.

Pizza is why those know of the triangle from a young age, As language is the way of knowing love.

Pizza

The pepperonis fall on the pizza  
I eat the food faster than a cheetah  
Mushroom is the way to go  
I have some money to blow

Pizza

Pizza is made with the love of humans.  
Isolated as the one true king.  
Zaffir holds no match to the bonfire of pizza.  
Zephyr is as thin as the pepperonis on pizza.  
Alluring pizza makes magic on my tongue.

Pizza

PIZZA  
Beautiful delicious  
Warming loving addicting  
Pizza is my one love  
Majestic

Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> THANKYOU Katelyn for inspiring this poetry and coming up with the perfect name for the poem. THANKYOU Google for the sites that told me the different poetry styles:http://www.poemofquotes.com/articles/poetry_forms.php  
> I used two lists but this one was the real helper.


End file.
